


You got me feelin'

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But only a little, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Showki, Smut, dominant bottom kihyun, i guess the rating is mature but might be expicit?, kihyun likes marking his man, love me some of that writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: Kihyun is bored and it's up to Hyunwoo to show him some good time.





	You got me feelin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizz_apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/gifts).



> Ya kno how cats like leave dead animals as a gift for the owner,, here I am leaving porn ~  
> sup , enjoy !

Hyunwoo was sitting on the couch, playing on his tab. When Kihyun showed up behind him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

‘’Everything alright?’’ Hyunwoo asked, still focusing on the screen.

‘’Nnn, I’m bored, let’s do something.’’ Kihyun said,

‘’We can go to the gym?’’ Hyunwoo mused.

Kihyun let go of Hyunwoo at the speed of light.

‘’Never mind, I’m good, I’m not bored anymore. It’s fine.‘’ Kihyun spoke dramatically. How dare Hyunwoo suggest this? To him? He’d rather clean after Minhyuk for the rest of his life, than go to the gym with Hyunwoo.

‘’Hey,’’ Hyunwoo said and pulled Kihyun over the couch, into his lap, ‘‘sorry, what do you want to do then.’’ Hyunwoo nuzzled into the shorter one’s neck after Kihyun had made himself comfortable.

There are two reasons for why Kihyun will never go to the gym with Hyunwoo.

 **One** , Hyunwoo might make him work out to death. He takes his training seriously, maybe not on Wonho’s level, but close. And while Kihyun does work out, because he likes to look good and feel great, thank you very much, Hyunwoo will drive him insane.

And **two** , have you ever seen him work out? Kihyun has choked by looking at Hyunwoo working out too many times he would like to admit.

He still remembers that one time, which was also the last time, when he was keeping company to the older. That was before he and Hyunwoo got together.

 

_FLASHBACK start_

It all had started oh so innocently.

Kihyun was just sitting, touching some gym equipment near him, lifting some weights, while Hyunwoo was warming up.

He wasn’t really paying attention until Hyunwoo had yelled for his attention, when he was throwing his hoodie to the other so he would put it on the chair.

Kihyun was staring at Hyunwoo, he was wearing a shirt with no sleeves, obviously, giving Kihyun the perfect view of those arms he always loved.

He was watching Shownu work out intently. When Hyunwoo was doing pushups Kihyun was so mesmerized by how the muscles were so visible, so strong, how the tanned skin made his arms look delicious.

Hyunwoo had asked him to hold down his legs as he was doing crunches and Kihyun was ready to die. All rational thinking was out of the window. I mean the most one being, Hyunwoo didn’t need anyone’s help for that.

He prayed for it to end faster, because he was starting to feel hot, and he wasn’t the one who was working out.

He had done a little over 100, maybe, he doesn’t remember, he didn’t count. How could anyone think straight when he held down Hyunwoo’s legs, feeling the muscles move under his fingers, while having a good view on Hyunwoo’s face and arms. So many people would give everything to be in Kihyun’s place right now.

The whole thing was such a ‘’Secret Garden’’ moment that Kihyun wanted to fall through the floor.

Kihyun wanted to kiss those lips that were pursed. Every time Hyunwoo came up Kihyun had to fight the urge to pull their lips together.

The shorter man didn’t even notice when Hyunwoo stopped until he heard someone say thanks.

He almost fucking ran out but he kept calm. He could feel his dick react to the situation.

The next thing Hyunwoo did was took off his shirt that was drenched in sweat, he now stood in the gym, wearing only sweatpants.

Kihyun sat directly across Hyunwoo, as Hyunwoo started doing pull ups.

Kihyun was going crazy. The way Hyunwoo’s abs were so visible, the way his arms moved, the way the sweat on the brown skin glistened under the lamp lights and his brows furrowed.

The way Hyunwoo moved, he was concentrating only on what he was doing, totally unaware of what it was doing to Kihyun.

The trail of hair on Hyunwoo’s stomach, the and under his armpits was enough to turn Kihyun’s brain into a puddle.

He wanted to run his hands over his entire body.

What really drove Kihyun over the edge was when he caught a glimpse of Hyunwoo’s bulge.

Kihyun needed to get the hell out of there, because he kept shifting around on the chair he was sitting on, his dick grew harder and harder, breathing had gotten uneven and he would cum into his pants any moment without even having to touch himself.

He stood up quickly, trying to hide is boner, and lying through his teeth to Hyunwoo about having to go and cook dinner.

He was obviously so out of it that he didn’t even realize it was too early for dinner. They had eaten lunch a little over an hour ago.

Kihyun dashed out, not noticing the smirk on Hyunwoo’s lips when he let go of the bar to wipe away sweat before continuing with his workout routine.

_FLASHBACK end_

Kihyun was deep in thought that Hyunwoo had to flick his forehead softly to bring Kihyun back to reality.

‘’What were you thinking about so hard,’’ Hyunwoo asked and pointed down on Kihyun’s pants, there was a little tent growing, ‘’your member here seems excited.’’ Hyunwoo put his hands on Kihyun’s dick, making Kihyun gasp softly. The slight contact was already too intense.

‘’The last time I went to the gym with you, before you and I got together. I was ready to jump your bones then and there.’’ Kihyun said casually. His finger moving circles on Hyunwoo’s inner thigh.

‘’You do know that I noticed your eyes on me that day?’’ Hyunwoo spoke casually. Kihyun needs to move his hands a little higher like right now. His own hand slowly undoing Kihyun’s jeans.

‘’Is that why you kept staring at me the entire day after that?’’ Kihyun stared into Hyunwoo’s eyes, _like really_ written on his face.

‘’When will others be back?’’ Hyunwoo asked while putting his hand down Kihyun’s underwear.

‘’I don’t know, and I don’t care.’’ Kihyun spread his legs to give Hyunwoo easier access. He was already melting under his touch.

‘’Aren’t you afraid to get caught?’’ The leader whispered into Kihyun’s ear, his voice was the lowest Kihyun had ever heard. And Kihyun would have recorded that if his brain wasn’t already thinking of things he wants to do to Hyunwoo. Things he wants Hyunwoo to do to him.

‘’It’ll add more excitement don’t you think? Being on the edge about getting caught by someone.’’

Hyunwoo wanted to say something to argue against it, but honestly, Kihyun was right. The idea of getting caught is thrilling. His mind might be against it, but his body sure damn knows what it wants. And right now, he wants to fuck Kihyun until he sees stars.

Kihyun got up from Hyunwoo’s lap, leaving behind a puzzled horny man.

‘’What? I don’t want to ruin the couch.’’ Kihyun’s need for clean spaces will always overpower everything else.

Hyunwoo followed Kihyun to where ever the shorter one was going. His jeans’ fly was open, not that he cared, not when Kihyun was walking ahead of him, swaying his hips with every step.

‘’Kitchen?’’ Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun with confusion. Why was he sitting on the kitchen counter? Didn’t he just bitch about not wanting to dirty up the couch, but a table where Wonho usually eats his ramen, is somehow fine?

‘’What? No. Don’t be gross Hyunwoo.’’ Kihyun glared at Hyunwoo for a moment before jumping down from it again.

He slowly creeped towards Hyunwoo, staying chest to chest. Well, not really chest to chest, because barefoot Kihyun barely reaches under Hyunwoo’s chin.

‘’I want you to fuck me on every surface of this dorm. I want you to make me scream my lungs out. And I want you to make me beg for a release.’’ Kihyun said, determination written all over his face.

‘’Starting from the kitchen.’’

Hyunwoo let it all sink in. Was Kihyun always this cocky? Has he always looked so damn fucking hot? The way he ordered Hyunwoo, made him feel all sorts of things.

The white button down shirt Kihyun was wearing, was now lying on the floor, exposing his light skin. Hyunwoo still isn’t used to seeing Kihyun’s body exposed like that. Every time feels like the first time.

Have Kihyun’s biceps always looked so toned? Was he working out without Hyunwoo?

Now Hyunwoo understand his group mates’ obsession with his arms.

‘’Are you going to stand there all day or?’’ Kihyun’s voice dragged Hyunwoo out from his thoughts. Pulling Kihyun in for a kiss.

The moment their lips touched, any rationality Hyunwoo had left, was out of the window.

‘’Get that shirt off or I will rip it into pieces.’’ Kihyun’s hoarse voice mumbled into the kiss.

‘’Oh I wouldn’t doubt that.’’ Hyunwoo smirked, taking a step back, away from the other.

‘’Is that a challenge?’’ Kihyun feeling his pride being wounded.

‘’What if it was?’’

The next thing Hyunwoo knew was hearing the fabric being torn right off his body.

‘’Now that this is out of the way.’’ Kihyun looked at the shirt in his hand and threw it onto the ground.

Never challenge Kihyun, unless you are Hyunwoo, and Kihyun is determined to get his way.

Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun into his embrace once again, only to have Kihyun’s back against the wall.

Kihyun wrapped his legs tightly around him.

Hyunwoo was holding him up with almost no effort, cupping Kihyun’s ass while they were kissing for what seemed forever.

Finally, he let go with one hand only to push his fingers into Kihyun’s mouth, who started sucking on them immediately. Hyunwoo was kissing and nipping at Kihyun’s neck making Kihyun throw his head back when he was sucking on one spot a little too hard.

Hyunwoo took his fingers out from Kihyun’s mouth, saliva was dripping down his hand and Kihyun’s jaw.

That should do for now.

Hyunwoo put his hand down Kihyun’s pants, circling around the entrance.

Kihyun’s arms were wrapped around Hyunwoo’s shoulders, gently biting Hyunwoo’s left ear.

He let out a gasp when Hyunwoo pushed one of his fingers in.

‘’Warn me next time.’’ Kihyun scolded before getting back to kissing along Hyunwoo’s jaw.

The taller one was moving his finger around, making Kihyun squirm with every movement. It was driving Kihyun insane, Hyunwoo could tell. He wasn’t hitting the prostate and it was so infuriating for Kihyun.

‘’Your pants. They are on the way.’’ Hyunwoo said as he pulled out his finger. Kihyun wanted to complain about the loss of the feeling, but he had a point. He let go of his hold on Hyunwoo and stood there ready to take off his pants, when Hyunwoo stopped his hands.

‘’No, let me.’’

He got down on his knees, pulling down the pants first, and Kihyun kicked them away when they were around his ankles.

Hyunwoo was staring and admiring the outline of Kihyun’s hard dick he saw through the boxers.

All the while Kihyun was looking at Hyunwoo, biting his lip, because Hyunwoo looked so fucking hot on his knees.

Eventually pulling down the underwear as well, Kihyun’s rock hard dick was pulsating, and there was already precum coming out.

Hyunwoo was licking his lips before taking Kihyun’s length into his mouth. He was sucking on it for a few times, and he got harder and harder. He finished Kihyun off with his hand. Kihyun came into his palm, but his member was still solid.

‘’Turn around.’’ Hyunwoo ordered Kihyun, who was now facing the wall, hands leaning against it.  His ass was sticking out in Hyunwoo’s face.

Hyunwoo was kissing his lower back, hands gripping the slender hips from either side. His mouth moving lower and lower with every kiss, until he reached Kihyun’s ass. He pushed his tongue in, and Kihyun’s knees almost gave out, and he would have fell if it weren’t for Hyunwoo’s hold on him.

Kihyun let out incoherent noises, moaning loudly.

The faster and deeper Hyunwoo’s tongue went, the weaker Kihyun got.

‘’Fuck…Hyun…woo…’’ Kihyun yelled out every time Hyunwoo had hit a sweet spot, sending shivers through his body.

‘’Will you stop fucking torturing me and drill me through the damn wall already.’’ Kihyun spat out. Any longer and he will have permanent blue balls.

‘’Impatient, aren’t you?’’ Hyunwoo asked, one of his hands massaging Kihyun’s abdomen. ‘’I can stop and leave you here if you want.’’ He was mocking.

‘’Don’t you fucking dare.’’ Kihyun hissed back. ‘’I swear…’’ Whatever Kihyun was about to say was brought to an abrupt ending when Hyunwoo turned Kihyun around once again, to face him.

Hyunwoo’s lips were so god damn sinfully red and even more plump than usual, but there was a stupid smile on his face, Kihyun wanted to wipe it off.

‘’Where are you going?’’ Kihyun asked when Hyunwoo was starting to walk away.

‘’We need lube and condoms’’ Hyunwoo said.

‘’Fuck that, I need you inside me right now, raw and dry, I don’t fucking care.’’

Whatever doubts and concerns Hyunwoo had, were wiped from his mind when he saw Kihyun beg, like his life depended on it.

‘’Please…I can’t…’’ Kihyun’s own hands were trailing down his body, ready to masturbate just to finally get the release he so badly needed.

‘’You don’t get to touch yourself.’’ Hyunwoo grabbed both Kihyun’s hands and held them above Kihyun’s head.

‘’Hyunwoo, I need you in me.’’ Kihyun’s voice was so small and desperate.

Hyunwoo cursed under his breath.

The taller one lifted Kihyun up and sat him down on a table. Kihyun is going to have a field day bleaching that table clean when he is coming off his horny high. Maybe even go as far as to buy a new table.

‘’I’m not getting any younger.’’ It wouldn’t be Kihyun if he didn’t nag, even during sex. And Hyunwoo is in love with that part of Kihyun as well.

Without saying anything, he pushed into Kihyun who yelled out in both pain and pleasure.

Kihyun grabbed onto Hyunwoo’s back, nails digging deep into the skin.

‘’Move.’’

The table under him was shaking. Luckily enough, the only things on that table were few books and magazines.

‘’You are so fucking hot and tight baby.’’ The leader groaned.

‘’Deeper…fuck… Nnnn…’’

When Hyunwoo felt Kihyun clench around his dick, he knew he had hit the spot. He picked up speed, his own dick was aching for friction.

Kihyun scratched open Hyunwoo’s skin, red lines running across the broad back, up to the shoulders and biceps. He was clawing Hyunwoo. Not strong enough to draw out blood, but damn near.

Strangely enough, that turned Hyunwoo on even more. Whether he has a slight pain kink he wasn’t aware of, or it’s just whatever Kihyun does is an immediate turn on for him.

‘’Thank god that the company isn’t promoting my back anymore. After what you are doing to it.’’ Hyunwoo commented, ramming into Kihyun extra strong.

‘’I’m claiming what’s mine.’’ Kihyun was working on a hickey near Hyunwoo’s collarbone.

 

‘’..hyunwoo.. I’m..close…’’ Kihyun moaned, every muscle in his body was tensing up.

‘’Me too…mmm…’’ All Hyunwoo had to do was hit the prostate one more time, and Kihyun was a mess, cumming hard, and the hold on Hyunwoo’s dick was so tight, Hyunwoo ejaculated seconds later.

 

‘’Let’s go.’’ Kihyun demanded, having recovered his strength already.

‘’Let me catch my breath Ki.’’

‘’You are not tired already are you old man?’’ The smaller one asked, riling up Hyunwoo. ‘’Catch your breath when we are done _Showboy_.’’ Kihyun winked.

‘’You are insane.’’ Hyunwoo said with a tired but content laugh.

It’s good that they are having time off from fan meetings and concerts, because after Hyunwoo is done with him, Kihyun won’t be able to walk for a month.

‘’I love you too Hyunwoo.’’ Kihyun gave a peck on Hyunwoo’s lips, interlocked their fingers and dragged him behind him.

‘’We still have several rooms left to ruin.’’

**Author's Note:**

> IDK should I like leave it at that and be done with it or ya know *cracks my knuckles* write what kinda shit they ll be doing in other rooms. Cuz like who am I to say no to smut writing practice?
> 
> Ya know those hella fine Shownu selcas we were gifted the other day? My first thought was : TNX I M DEAD and the second was : I NEED TO KNOW WHAT DID THE OTHER MEMBERS THOUGHT or how they reacted WHEN THEY SAW SHOWBOY BEING FINE AF??


End file.
